Summer Love story
by huge.flynatic
Summary: Ants are going on vacations in Italy. It's a Flyna story. And that's all I have to say
1. Chapter 1

**Fletcher POV.**

It was a nice summer Friday night and I was half asleep. When I almost fell asleep, the door of the room opened. I woke up. It was Angus. He was very happy.

"We are going to Italy next week!" I became happy in one moment.

"How do you know?"

"I was still awake when almost everyone was sleeping. Then I decided to walk around the school, when I met Winter. She was very upset. I asked her what is wrong, but I didn't really care. She said: 'I was planning to take a week off next week but now I will have to go to Italy with all those annoying children here!' I asked some more questions and now I know everything! We are going to leave next week on Tuesday on a plane at eleven!" I left my room, because I wanted to tell Chyna and Olive too. If they were still awake.

I knocked on the door of Olive and Chyna's room. Chyna opened the door.

"What are you doing? Aren't you sleeping?"

"As you can see, I'm not. I just wanted to tell you and Olive something."

"Olive is sleeping. But you can tell me. I am awake because I'm writing a song."

"We are going to Italy next week, on Tuesday, on a plane at eleven." Chyna became excited in a moment.

"Really? That's amazing!" She hugged me. After the hug, I looked at her. She looked so cute in her pink PJ's and two ponytails. Actually, she was cute in everything she was ever wearing. She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

"Well, I'm going to leave now... Good night!"

"Good night, Fletcher!"

* * *

**Chyna POV.**

It was Tuesday, finnaly! We were on a bus, about 100 meters away from the airport. I looked at my watch. And it was quarter to eleven. I started to panic.

"Has anybody checked the time?" I said. Nobody did. And my watch wasn't broken or anything. It was REALLY quarter to eleven. The clock on the bus was broken. When we arrived, we quickly ran out of the bus and at five minutes to eleven, the only thing we had to do was to come to the plane. It seemed that we are going to be on the plane on time, but then I fell and hurted my leg. I couldn't move. Fletcher and Olive turned back and came to help me.

"Olive, carry her bag." Fletcher said.

"Oh, and what are you going to carry?" Olive asid while picking my bag up, a little angry.

"I'm going to carry Chyna." I blushed a little. And suddenly, a tiny little crush on him appeared inside me.

**Fletcher POV.**

While I was carrying Chyna, I was trying to look cool, but deep inside, I wanted to smile. I felt great. I wasn't even worried about the time, I was just so happy to have Chyna in my arms. And, at exactly 11.59, we were all sitting on the plane. Chyna was sitting by the window, I was sitting next to her, and the seat next to me was empty.

"Thank you, Fletcher. You saved our vacations," she said and hugged me.

"You're welcome." Then, when no one of us said anything, it became a little bit awkward. I was wondering what is wrong. I felt very nervous because of this awkward silence, so I took a little note I had in my pocket and a pencil and started to draw. But I couldn't remember anything to draw except Chyna. I looked at her. She was looking through the window. So I started to make another picture of her. After an hour, Chyna fell asleep. First, she leaned on the wall, but then, she moved and leaned her head on my shoulder. My heart jumped. Then I smiled. I put the note back in my pocket. Then I put my arm around her shoulder and after a while, I fell asleep too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chyna POV.**

When I woke up, the plane was still in the air. I checked my watch and guessed we were on about a quarter of the flight. I was still half asleep, but then I noticed an arm around me. I turned my head and I saw sleeping Fletcher. He looked really cute while he was sleeping... Any other day, I would move his arm away, but today, I felt different. I just leaned my head back on his shoulder and fell asleep again.

**Olive POV.**

Unfortunately, I sat between Lexi and Angus. Angus was flirting with me all the time, and if I started talking to Lexi, she ignored me. Probably she was in a bad mood, and after all, we never really liked each other. But I was bored. Few hours ago, I went to sit on that empty seat next to Fletcher and Chyna, but he and Chyna were both hugged and asleep. I thought about waking them up but they looked so cute, so I left them sleep and get back to my seat. I was trying to say something to Lexi (again). Then, I saw Angus staring at me and smiling.

"Angus, can you, please, stop staring at me?"

"I would, but you're so pretty..."

"Look, I know I'm pretty, but I'm not staring at myself in the mirror all the time!" He just sighed, so I slapped him. Then, he looked away and left me alone. But I was still bored. So I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. And, after a while, I fell asleep and dreamed...

_Angus, Fletcher, Chyna and I were on a boat, that was floating on a (I don't know why) rainbow. We were talking and laughing. Sun was shining and there were tiny little ballerinas dancing in the air. Suddenly, a stormy cloud appeared above us. A lightning bolt striked into the boat. Everyone melted, except me. The rainbow disappeared and the boat started to fall. Then, I saw a castle with a big balcony. Chyna was sitting on a fence. She was dressed in a long, silver dress. She looked like a princess. Fletcher, dressed like a prince, was hugging her from the back. Then, suddenly, I appeared, flying in the air. I was just like a fairy, I had a wand in my hand and a pair of wings on my back. Then, the sky turned black. Everything turned black..._

I woke up. What a weird dream...

**Fletcher POV.**

When I woke up, Chyna's head was still on my shoulder. So she didn't wake up until she fell asleep. Because I know her that much, that I know, that she would move her head and my arm away, if she would woke up.

"Because she is sleeping, she probably won't know if I stroke her hair..." I said to myself. I stroked her hair. And then, I did it again. And again. And again...


End file.
